Pavla
Pavla is a former Animalian dissident and member of the Animalian military students. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Swift Fox and whilst most dissidents are agents she appears more rebellious as she does not wear a bodysuit. Pavla is also considered more higher up serving with Nevena and Oksana, she wears a black T-Shirt, black leather trousers, a burgundy leather jacket, burgundy leather gloves and black boots. Her clothing is also worn by the Hungarian vixen Stefania. Personality Pavla has no problem with the A.M.S joining forces with other resistance groups which it eventually does as it serves with the three main groups which later becomes six though it technically becomes nine because three of it's factions are women's factions in male dominated organizations, after the A.M.S join the resistance consists of the A.M.S, the Road Rovers, the Animalian Resistance Army, the Liberators of Animalia, the Dictatorship and Persecution Resistance Army and also the Animalian Mujahideen. But there is one concern that Pavla has with the resistance and it is putting the Junta children under the resistance's protection which is not so much a problem for children like Laimdota or Stefania but is a great problem for both the Junta babies and the resistance as they take a long time to adapt to being back in Animalia without their parents and though it took them a long time to adapt to being in Argentina at least they were with their parents. But it is also a concern to younger children after Basilio gets on the receiving end of Selvarasa's savage temper. Despite this though she serves the A.M.S very well and though she has concerns about the Junta children being put under the protection of the resistance she supports the System being integrated into the resistance stronghold and the A.M.S joining forces with all women's factions in the Resistance, this also includes another resistance army entirely composed of women which is the Dictatorship and Persecution Resistance Army which is also composed of not only Persians/Iranians but also Uzbek's and Tajiks, the A.M.S also fights alongside all women's factions in the resistance. Because the resistance is mostly compromised of Sri Lankans, Persians, Uzbek's, Tajik's and Arabs Pavla is shown to be astonished by the architecture in the resistance's main base which is occupied by all factions of the A.M.S excluding the A.M.S and the Road Rovers. Though she is a dissident she more commonly serves with Oksana and Nevena more than other members of the A.M.S but she is also very skilled in organized crime loving the savage treatment the resistance inflict on their prisoners. Whilst males inflict savage and unspeakable treatment on prisoners immediately the treatment inflicted on prisoners by females starts off as being humiliations but soon grows more and more brutal, like others Pavla is proud of the expansion of the resistance and the A.M.S to the very end but she reluctantly accepts arrest. Role Pavla is shown as one of the A.M.S's most active members during it's existence often being involved in the A.M.S leadership but also involved in recruiting new members into the A.M.S even if she is very wary of most Junta children namely Alfred, Laimdota and Zoia because all three of their nationalities are involved in collaborating with the Junta, she is also even wary of most resistance members but sticks with them to the very end. The A.M.S also participates in the insurgency against the Animalian Junta alongside all resistance factions which develops into civil war. Though the war succeeds in capturing the Road Rovers and all women's factions in the resistance it does not reduce the insurgency as conflict continues. In the aftermath of the civil war with the second Animalian coup Pavla is released from prison and rehabilitated by the government with all opponents of the Junta and all groups are re-established. Alongside others she is rewarded by Roberto and the Fox Junta for her efforts against Mechanikat. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Prisoners Category:Heroes